Anakin Skywalker (Canon)/Finiznot
'He will bring balance' -Qui Gon Jinn Summary While the official canon is not entirely clear on how exactly Anakin was conceived, it is evident that he has no biological father, and lived the first eight years of his life as a born slave of Watto on the planet Tatooine. As Qui Gon Jinn first encountered Anakin, he senses and discovers that the boy has potential even greater than Yoda, a historical record that had never happened in Star Wars lore until Episode I: The Phantom Menace. When Anakin managed to win the podrace in a bet for Qui Gon to earn the parts for the Naboo ship, Anakin is faced with a very difficult decision to leave his mother and train in the ways of into becoming a Jedi knight or never become a Jedi and stay with his mother. Ultimately Anakin comes to Qui Gon, and arrives to the planet Coruscant, where the Jedi council are at first not agreeing with what Qui Gon wants for Anakin in believing that he is the chosen who will bring balance to the force. As time went by with Anakin saving the girl he has a crush on Queen Padme Amidala, and all the lives of Naboo, the Jedi give Anakin the chance to trained by the Qui Gons becoming Jedi knight Obiwan Kenobi because Obiwans master was killed by Darth Maul. Eleven years later as an older Obiwan and Anakin are sent to protect Padme from an assassination, Anakin desire to be with Padme becomes a near emotional wreak. Due to how the Jedi have a strict flawed code with good intentions, forced Anakin for over a decade to contain his emotions over the people whom he cares about resulting to metaphorical bursting borderline dark side bubble where he starts having nightmare fuel visions of his mother being beaten to death, and because of this visions happening so many times, Anakin couldn't let the potential horrors of the dreams of nearly dead mother from becoming a reality, takes Padme with him back to Tatooine and because of the tuskan raiders torturing his mother to death, he takes a dark side initiative and kills them all. Meanwhile going to Geonosis to save a captured Obiwan by the hands of Qui Gons master Darth Tyrannis, and they fail in the most messy way possible. With the trio being placed in an arena of surviving three dangerous creatures for the Geonosians amusement, fortunately they are rescued and fail in capturing Darth Tyrannis, by Obiwan getting overwhelmed, and Anakin losing his arm. As Palpatine declared war on the trade federation a few years of death and tiresome destruction is what Anakin had to go through fighting against the trade federation and Darth Tyrannis supposedly captured Palpatine, Anakin kills Tyrannis without mercy, which brings in more dark side seeds in him. Having more fearful dreams of his loved one being Padme from death, Palpatine tries to convince Anakin that there is a way to save Padme by using the dark side, which places Anakin in stressful and painful decision on either not accepting Palpatines word so that he won't become a dark side user or serve under his guidance to prevent Padme from ending up like his mother. Tragically as a Jedi council member Mace Windu was informed that Palpatine is a Sith lord, puts a Anakin in quick time event in choosing the path that will affect the rest of his life, and would quickly become one the Jedis greatest threats the galaxy had ever known, Darth Vader. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A '| '''9-C | 8-C '| '8-C '(When using Eta-2 Actis Class interceptor) | '8-B '(When commanding a republic Star-Destroyer) | Potentially '7-B '| '''Higher with concentrated force power Name: 'Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, Darth Vader, Ani (Jar Jar Binks) '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''8 years old in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 19 years in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the clones | 22.5 years old in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith '''Classification: '''Slave,Jedi Knight, Sith apprentice '''Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced senses, skilled swordsman, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, and Mind manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Athletic '(Physically/for the most part), At least '''Street level + '(With his cybernetic arm), 'Building level '(When using a lightsaber and the force.), 'Building level '(When using his interceptor), 'City Block level '(When commanding a Republic Star-Destroyer, Potentially 'City level '(Is stated that if his physicality remains in good condition, he would soon be doubled Darth Sidious power and was stated by his Sith master that he could level up to a higher power than him and Yoda.) 'Higher '''with concentrated force power.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed), '''Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed, 'Massively FTL + '(When using hyperdrive) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Building class, potentially City level Durability: Athletic '(For the most part), '''Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) 'Stamina: High '(Anakin fought Obi-Wan for a very long time on the volcanic planet that is one of the most exhausting planets to fight in.) '''Range: Tens of Meters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Anakins combative ways are to the extreme, with him attacking head on as a full on risk taker, and has made some incredibly idiotic decisions that resulted to severe consequences on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Form V: Djem So: '''Even though this technique is supposed to be a balance of offensive and defensive working together at the same time, Anakin uses it in the most insane offensive way imaginable, and attacking relentless on killing his enemies and thinking that constant offensive is the only solution to the key of victory. * '''Telekinesis: An availability that Anakin can use to levitate objects. * '''Force Choke: '''A crual ability that offers Anakin the dark side power to choke others, with his wife Padme serving a prime impulsive example for it. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7